


Forgotten Memories

by SarineCassius



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long since their Michigan escapades...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memorias Olvidadas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127622) by [SarineCassius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius). 



**Forgotten memories**

I can't remember exactly when, or exactly where, the details have been erased from my memory. I'm not even sure your eyes are the color of the sky at noon. Maybe they are the color of the breeze pearled grass. Maybe I didn't even look at your eyes.

I forgot if it rained that afternoon, and as I try, I can't remember the sound of your voice echoing in my ears.

I don't know what we said, don't know if we swore to love each other while the sun was setting, and it's been so long since that encounter I no longer feel the kisses trembling in my lips.

But even when time has passed, and people has come and gone, I still carry in my memories our silence and the comforting warmth of your embrace.

I can't remember when or where, but we were toghether, and that was enough…


End file.
